


A wolf's life

by LivieMagix



Category: My fantasies - Fandom, Original Work, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, my dreams/ wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivieMagix/pseuds/LivieMagix
Summary: Wolves are lovely creatures, mix them with humans? Hell yas! You get stunning animals that don't have any visible flaws. How would you like to plunge deep into an adventure that rides through my fantasies if werewolves were real? Let's find out how this girls life would go, if I was her Master :)





	1. Welcome to My Crazy World

Hey guys. Welcome to my brain, the dream portion to be exact. Are you ready for a roller-coaster, a ride, a question, a tumble, a heart? No? Well too bad! you're here and there's nothing you can do to get out of it, except ride till the end! Oh and if you said yes then thank you, you won't regret Enjoy guys cause in MY brain we run things a little different. Welcome, to my fantasy.


	2. Author's Warning

Hey guys! I am so super sorry and I HATE to do this, but this is super important. This story is right now in One-shot mode. If you don't know what that is, read my 'Modes' page on this story. If you visit that page it will automatically tell you which mode this story currently is in. So, right now, there will be a bunch of one-shots that will be placed here which will eventually form into a story! This is MY thought process and this is what you signed up for when agreeing to enter my brain. So please bear with me! Don't give up on my story. I love y'all and truly appreciate that you opened this up to read it... if anyone did...

Lots of Love!!

Livie Magix


	3. Modes

These are the Modes/ Phases this story will be going through.  
1\. One-Shot (Self-explanatory)  
2\. Review (Self-explanatory)  
3\. Summary (Go through the One-shots, and figure out the plot, aka summarize)  
4\. Combine (put the OS in order)  
5\. Transition (figure out the transition chapters)  
6\. Draft 1 (take all of it and draft)  
7\. Review (self-explanatory)  
8\. Detail (put in those teeny tiny details that are needed)  
9\. Edit (Self-explanatory)  
10\. Gap-Up (fill in plot holes/ gaps that I missed in transition, audience input needed)  
11\. Edit (Self-explanatory)  
12\. Feedback (Audience input needed, It's up to y'all to give me feedback!)  
13\. Re-Edit (Pretty self-explanatory)  
14\. Draft 2 ( self-explanatory)  
15\. Review ( go back inside and make miniature edits)  
16\. Critique Opinion (critique me like crazy guys! Audience input needed)  
17\. Finalize (Last edit)  
18\. Final Product ( similar to Finalize, but this time I go and actually READ my whole book and then if I don't like it, then I go back and do a draft 3)  
19\. Publish Complete (I'm DONE!!! This is a completed product and it won't ever be edited again [it's very rare for this to be reached, b/c every year I grow in writing])

 

***key:  
\- In Progress  
! Completed  
# Waiting


	4. Really...? at 12:06?

Update soon

**Author's Note:**

> hey peoples!!! and yes, ik that's not a word! :) Hope you guys enjoy this tale! Welcome to my dream life :)


End file.
